The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting equipment in a well. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for electrically insulating well logging instruments while permitting articulated movement therebetween.
Wireline logging instruments known as logging sondes are lowered into wells to detect data related to the physical parameters and conditions in a well. Two or more sondes or sonde sections are typically positioned in offset lateral positions within the well, and are connected by articulated joints. Wires for providing power and control signals are connected to each sonde, and these wires require electrical interconnections between the sondes and the articulated joints. These electrical interconnections increase the overall length and cost of the sonde assemblies and introduce potential failure points at each electrical connection within the sonde assemblies.
Logging sondes are typically constructed with metallic housings and must be electrically insulated to reduce the impact of uncontrolled electrical signals and currents. In particular, adjacent sondes must be electrically insulated to prevent electrical signals or current from migrating from one sonde to another. This electrical insulation is typically accomplished with devices called mass isolators which are constructed with ceramic or fiberglass barriers to isolate adjacent metallic components. Articulated joints are connected between the logging sondes to permit articulated movement between the respective sondes.
The combined sonde assemblies containing mass isolators, electrical interconnections, and articulated joints are cumbersome, difficult to maintain, and contain numerous components that increase the difficulty and cost of manufacture. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus that permits the articulated connection of well logging instruments while preventing electrical conductivity therebetween.